FateKaleido : Jewel Card
by IllyasvielEmiya
Summary: Shirou found his sister, Illya, Contracted to KaleidoStick Ruby and must help her to seal Class Card. Meanwhile, Nanoha helping Yuuno to catch Jewel See. But what will happen if Class Card and Jewel Seed fusion into one being? Will Illya, Nanoha and Shirou can deal with it?
1. Everything Is Better With Sparkles

Just a little warning for those who will read ahead:  
1. I'm still learning English, so you may find some mistakes. I'm trying to write as best as I can by using Grammar Ruler that I found on the net. But if you still don't understand, please do not hesitate to tell me.  
2. Any grammar corrections will be welcomed and edited.  
3. My update frequency is about two weeks.  
4. My source of knowledge is incomplete. In detail Fate/Stay Night (anime), Fate/Zero, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA (manga, inculding 2wei and 3rei), Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (first season only), Cardcaptor Sakura manga (until Judgement) and some wikia, fan fictions, and many tidbits from here and there.  
5. This fan fiction is for learning purposes, so you can teach me ANYTHING you want to.

Fate/Kaleido : Jewel Card

**Card Captor Sakura** and **xxxHolic** is the property of CLAMP.

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** is directed by Akiyuki Shinbo, with its screenplay written by Masaki Tsuzuki, and produced by Seven Arcs.

**Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA** was drawn by Kalmia and is the property of TYPE-MOON.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Everything Is Better With Sparkles [START]**

* * *

**Act 1: Modified**

It was one of my first memories.

Onii-chan was there, holding a pair of swords. One was pristine white, the other was black and covered in a red hexagonal pattern. Both had the symbol for yin and yang on the side nearing the grip of the weapons. He was furious, his face had an expression that I've never seen before. We were trapped in a ring of fire, Onii-chan facing that which stood before us.

He charged, and my memory faded away.

It's true. I can't remember anything else. I don't even remember how old I was then. For all I know, that scene could have just been a figment of my imagination. I've certainly never seen him angry like that.

However, I do know this much: I've loved him ever since. I thought it was just admiration at first. I mean, Onii-chan is amazing after all. He's tall, handsome, is such a great cook, and can't abandon anyone in need. No, that's wrong. He would NEVER abandon anyone in need.

I've always loved him. But, ever since I entered junior high... I realized that the nature of that love was changing, maybe even growing.

And that's why I'm in a rush today (well, the fact that that the new Mahou Shoujo DVD is coming in also helps). All I want to do is walk home with him, like brother and sister (or... like lovers?), and keep him away from Sakura-chan.

After a while, I see him. "Onii-chan!"

He's walking his bike up a hill. Once he turns and sees me, he smiles. One that seems to electrify me. "Ah, Illya! Are you going home as well?"

In return, I give him my brightest smile. "Yup! Wanna race?"

His eyebrows furrow with concern. "Um... are you sure? I have a bike, you know."

"Don't worry about me. I have confidence in my running."

A mischievous grin crosses his face. As if he knows something I don't.

"Alright then." He gets on his bike, and starts... pedaling downhill.

Oh. We'd reached the top of the hill.

"Onii-chan!" I cried angrily, "That's cheating!" As fast as I am, even I couldn't keep up with that.

He slows to a stop, hands raised in mock apology. "Sorry, I'll try to go slower the next time we race."

I'm close to smacking him at this point, but he disarms me with a smile when I catch up. Then, we head home together, Onii-chan keeping up with my pace on his bicycle.

Everything's wonderful for the moment, but for some reason that _memory_ keeps bugging me.

"Hey, Onii-chan..."

He looks at me. "Yeah?"

"Um... do you... would you happen to know anything about... about a pair of -"

"No." He cuts me off, gently lifts me by the waist, and sits me in front of him.

"Don't worry about it. Just sit still, and maybe we'll make it home without getting arrested again!"

Not the most comfortable position, but it's acceptable by the fact that I'm currently in Onii-chan's arms.

He starts to pedal faster.

* * *

**Act 2: Rewritten**

Tohsaka Rin is a hard worker with a high sense self-esteem. Despite studying under an eccentric magus, the Wizard Marshall Zelretch, she's still sane. Her teacher always does some kind of prank on her. The last prank involved insects that ate clothing (her underwear included), but Tohsaka Rin still lasted.

It is, after all, for the sake of her studies. Since studying under the Old Man of the Jewels is not an easy task to begin with. The Magician could do anything. Including having Rin grow cat ears, all "for the sake of developing their magic." She thought that she had endured the worst of his attempts to make her life miserable.

Then the Kaleidoscope decides to send her to Japan, back to her homeland. No, it's not like she hates it. In fact, she was excited upon hearing that she'd be returning home. It was her forced companion that left her in a pretty foul mood.

It's only normal if Rin wanted to...

Whatever she thought at that moment was interrupted by a blast of mana that pushed her back several meters, glad that Kaleidostick Ruby provides her a shield. As a counter-attack, Rin sends a scattering blast to the offender, a curly-blonde girl, and who insulted her country openly in the arch-nemesis, Luviagelita Edelfelt.

With an equally strong shield, Luvia survived the blast. Of course, with Kaleidostick Sapphire in hand, Luvia wouldn't really be an easy enemy for Rin. She knows how strong her rival is. Even without the Kaleidosticks, no one wanted to enter their _battlefield_ whenever they have a quarrel.

And here they are, both holding a powerful Mystic Code provided by the Wizard Marshall himself, in the skies of Fuyuki City, shooting at each other.

"Oi~ you two! Stop it!" Kaleidostick Ruby's cheerful voice said, surprisingly making both of them stop their battle. At least, for now.

"Shut up, Ruby!" Rin shouted, looking at Ruby, "That girl is the one that started all of this, it's her fault!"

"If a girl whose dream is to become a mahou shoujo was to look at this, she'd will cry," Kaleidostick Sapphire replied with the always-bored tone.

Suddenly, another blast was launched by Rin, but Luvia successfully dodged it and retaliated by launching a blast of her own (with more complicated visual effects) towards Rin.

"Ruby! Barrier! Activate the Barrier!" Rin said in a panic.

But in the end, the blast hit its target, Rin clouded by black smoke and ruining her costu- er, attire. When the smoke dissipated, Tohsaka Rin's expression was now thrice scarier than usual.

"The barrier is always up," said the red-Kaleidostick cheerfully as usual, "But It can't fully negate such a powerful mana blast."

"Jeez, you sure are stubborn little pest, aren't you?" Luvia said while glaring at her rival, who is still hovering in the sky, "Won't you please disappear for me?"

"Oh... I see," Rin returning her glaring with one of her own, mumbling about something that couldn't be heard. Pulling a card from her pocket she continued, "Then, I will end it for you here and now!"

"Y-Your Class Card?" Luvia taken aback with Rin's reveal, but suddenly grinned and then pull a card of her own from her pocket, "Okay then, I shall use mine as well!"

"Class Card Archer, INCLUDE!" Rin shout while stick the card into the star-shaped ornament with wings in Kaleidostick Ruby's head.

"Class Card Lancer, INCLUDE!" with the same gestures but with Sapphire, Luvia followed.

And…

Nothing happened.

"Eh?" Rin clearly taken aback with what happen. She shakes her card in Ruby's 'Face' irritatingly, "Ruby! I said INCLUDE!"

"What's wrong with you, Sapphire?" the same reaction from Luvia can be heard.

"Oh Root! I can't put up with you two anymore!" said Ruby in annoyed tone, like an annoyed teacher making a face palm gesture with one of its wings , "The great father lent us, the Kaleidosticks, to you two so you would cooperate and complete this mission."

"Luvia-sama, Rin-sama." Sapphire continued, "Due to your arrogance and your show of disregard for the mission, I'm afraid I must conclude that you are unfit to be our masters."

Both girls look at the stick in their hand. There are clear signs of anger and at the same time look unconvinced by what the kaleidosticks just said.

"And so!" Ruby leaves Rin's hand.

"Though it's truly selfish of us." Sapphire following its sibling, leaves Luvia's hand.

"We must leave you." Both of the sticks said in unison.

"Oi, wait!" Rin's anger growing thicker in her voice, "How dare you, a worthless stick, betray us!"

"Yahaha... Rin-san is no longer my master!" said Ruby with mocking tone.

"I will never forgive you, Sapphire!" Following Rin, Luvia also raise her in contempt towards Sapphire.

"I apologize, ex-Master." said Sapphire with a bow.

"Oho! We almost forgot!" suddenly Ruby said, "Shouldn't you more worried about how you will land?"

Both Luvia and Rin look at theirselves, now without their mystic code and now wearing their regular clothes. Oh, yes. Without the mystic code, their magic ability to fly also disappears and then...

Oh, they're already falling.

And with the disappearance of their ex-master, both Kaleidosticks begin their adventure to find their new master.

* * *

**Act 3: And Then, Everything Went Wrong**

Mahou Shoujo. Every girl in Japan must know this and at some point of their childhood, dream to be one. They spam beams, exterminate evil while donning a cute costume, and with a cute familiar. Even when I reached 12 years old, I still dream to be one.

Life wouldn't be boring with magic around us, right? Although that'd be troublesome.

When the credits of Mahou Shoujo Bushidou start rolling, a sign that the current season has been ended, I was overcome with happiness. A satisfied feeling that I could finish this anime in one day and still feel the lingering effect of awe. A pink haired girl with a magical sword who exterminates every evil monster in the way with a beam that is hardly forgettable.

And cute.

It's just too cute that I forgot how long I've been watching it. Leysritt even fell asleep beside me.

"Illya-san, it's late already, so take your bath." Sella said from the kitchen.

"Okay!~"

Still with every awesome scene, costume, and power up from what I just rewinded in my mind, I brought myself into the bathroom. Onii-chan must be doing something in his shed tonight, as usual. Both Onii-chan and Papa never allow me to know what's in there, but when thinking about their shared hobbies it must be something to do with machines and the like.

*Sigh* Maybe watching the entire season in one day wasn't such a good idea.

After stripping myself, I soak my body with hot water and then get into the bathtub.

"Magic, eh?" I mumble idly, "If there was such a thing as magic, I could do anything."

Fly in the sky, for example? Do my homework in instant? Make Onii-chan fall in love with me?

"No, no, no, no..." I said, splashing the water everywhere and then slumped lower into the tub, half of my face into the water. I have to throw that into the corner of my mind. Ah... But maybe, just maybe. It'd be fun?

It was then a light catch my attention. Moving very fast and...

"Maybe if I turn off the light, I could see it clearly."

I rise up from the tub to turn off the bathroom light. After making sure that the stars and moonlight are the only things to shine in the bathroom, I return to the bathtub. Is that a meteor? Or a shooting star, maybe? Or a Mahou Shoujo fighting against a tentacle monster.

...

Let's forgot the last one.

Ah, but that light, it's so pretty, and…

"It's headed this way!?"

And then the door suddenly opened, the light turning on and I turn around, and I see Onii-chan wearing only a towel around his waist.

I close my eyes, duck, cover my naked body, and before I could shout, a loud 'thunk' was heard. When I open my eyes, I see Onii-chan splayed out on the bathroom floor, a strange object hovering over his face.

"Ah, you dodged me, then?" the strange stick with winged-star ornament on its head said, "I hoped to end this quickly."

I don't know how to react to Onii-chan who was apparently knocked out, almost naked. But, eh?

"Well, whatever," The stick said, with gesture that a stick shouldn't be able to do, "Nice to meet you! I'm the magic stick of love and justice, Magical Ruby-chan DESUUU!"Eh…What? "You there... How would you like to become a magical girl?"

Silence ensued.

'Suspicious...' I thought.

However I look at it, that stick is suspicious.

What is this anime-like situation? I don't understand a word this thing has said.

"For now, can you get off Onii-chan's face?" I asked.

"Ah... This loser-looking brat is your brother?" The stick dancing on Onii-chan's nose with a mocking tone.

"Onii-chan is not a loser!" I said angrily.

The stick stopped its dance. At first, I thought it'd comply, then it lifted the towel that my brother wore around his waist and gave me a full view of... Gah! That is...! Suddenly, I can feel blood dripping from my nose.

"What are you doing, pervert!?"

I throw a bar of soap at the stick, but it swiftly dodges and approaches me in front of my face.

"Ahahaha... That was just a joke." The stick said, "Oho... Your nose is bleeding."

Unknown to Illya, her brother isn't as unconscious as he seems... Only Shirou's hearing remains, albeit a bit faint. After getting knocked out by something, Shirou found himself restrained by magic with all his senses cut off, save for his hearing. Shirou was also unable move his limbs or any part of his body, for that matter. Someone magically paralyzed him.

Reinforcing his hearing, he tries to listen in on a conversation, if it could be called that.

"Aha... So you love your big brother, eh?" a foreign voice said as if playing along, but at the same time manipulating.

"That... that... that." This time, its Illya's voice, maybe blushing due to embarrassment. Shirou can't help but smile –If only he can move his lips to make one, after all it's a fact well known and an open secret in the von Einzbern-Emiya household.

But not now! This is not the time to be thinking about that.

"You pervert!" again, Illya's angry voice, but it suddenly went silent.

What happened? Is this foreign voice violating Illya? Shirou tried to move every muscle in his body in panic, but nothing happened.

"First condition, blood. Second condition, a maiden's love. Third condition, contact. All conditions complete." almost robotically, the foreign voice asked, "Now, Little girl, what is your name?"

"Illyasviel von Einzbern-Emiya," Shirou's sister answered.

It was then Shirou felt massive prana washing over him. Something happened, he thought, and he must free himself from whatever is restricting his movements. Kiritsugu and Irisviel would never forgive him if Illya should encounter a magical creature that would form a contract with her and draw her into despair.

Even if it's too late, Shirou would kill that creature. Consequences be damned.

* * *

**Act 4 : Rin's Thoughts**

Tohsaka Rin is a hard worker and has a high sense of self-esteem. She still remained, even though that stupid stick cut off their contract and, subsequently, had her plummet to the ground. But, she is still here for the sake of the mission that was given to her.

Her pride will never allow her to fail.

But when a golden light shines brightly, making a pillar towards the sky, Rin knew that whatever just happened, she failed.

But even with that major setback, she will finish the mission no matter what. With pride as her weapon, Rin runs toward the source of the light.

* * *

**Act 5 : Contract Formed**

"The New Kaleido Ruby, Prisma Illya, is successfully born!"

Without realizing it I've gone through an embarrassing transformation sequence that was, thankfully, written off-screen by the author because of expensive animation fee and shan't be described. I don't know what just happened, but I do know that whatever _this_is, it's out of my hands.

"Wait! What is this?" I look at myself, still with the stick in my hand, wearing a pink frilly dress - no, costume would be the correct term, "Have I really become a Mahou Shoujo?" I still can't believe it even though I'm experiencing it.

Waaah! Why am I outside?! Why am I not wearing panties?

"What the hell are you doing, perverted stick!" I asked furiously to the stick in my hand, "How embarrassing! This is so shameful!"

'No, no! This is normal, Illya." the Stick replied, "It's the perfect match for a loli magical girl! It's completely different from the old hag before.

"Just who is..." A demonic voice suddenly , "an old hag!?" Then she appeared.

A demon - ehem - a twin-tailed girl with a demonic aura wearing a red, long-sleeved top and a black mini skirt.

"Rin survived!" Ruby said in panic.

"That was a really wonderful experience, Ruby..." the girl – Now, recognized as Rin-san - said in a sarcastic manner, cracking her knuckles and is slowly approaching us, "I'll give you a lesson on who is your real master!"

"No, no, no! Illya-san is now my master, so you don't need to teach me anything." Ruby said while shaking its head(?).

"N-No! I'm not!" I said as quickly as possible before the scary girl in front of me decides release her anger upon me, "It's a scam! She tricked me into it! Before I realized it, I ended up this way!"

"Oh, well... I can imagine." Rin-san's expression softened and then looking towards me, "Anyways, can you give that stick back? He is useless but I can't do anything without him."

Nodding, I give the stick to Rin-san. She grabs it, but it seems I can't release it from my hand. She pulls me along while trying to take the stick out of my hands, but fails multiple times. Her expression reverts back to anger.

"Hyahahahaha!" a villain-like laughter can be heard from the stick, "I've already overwritten your data with Illya-san's. Whether she likes it or not, unless I choose to permit it, it's impossible to change Masters."

Bam!

Suddenly, the stick found itself crashed into wall. With Ruby still between Rin-san's hand and the cracked wall, Rin-san gives a satisfied smile. I made a mental to do anything that may anger this girl.

Suddenly, a bright light emanated from Ruby's ornament, knocking Rin-san to the ground and Ruby somehow pulls me away to distance myself from Rin-san.

"Waaah! What are you doing!?" I asked in anger, "You just attacked an angry lion!"

"Say that to Rin-san." Ruby said, "I'm not going back with you! Go back to your country, you old hag!"

Oh... Oh... Here she comes. Rin-san stands up, with jewel in hand and looking more dangerous than ever. She throws the jewel and in reflex, I close my eyes. There's explosion, since I can hear it, but my body's unharmed. As I open my eyes, a thick pinkish light is surrounding my body.

"Are you forgetting about my super strong barrier, you old hag?" said mockingly, Ruby makes an impossible gesture for stick, shaking its body and then giving a peace sign.

Rin-san throws a second jewel and another explosion occurs, or it should've. This time however, instead of an explosion, it was a blinding light and a ear-deafening sound. What just happenned?

My vision turned white.

Someway, somehow... I just know that my brother will come to save me.

* * *

**Act 6 : An Older Brother's Duty**

What Emiya Shirou wants is – like his step parents - a calm life so that he could enjoy his life with his family. He is well aware of the existence of magic and that it's very dangerous. His father once said that walking down path of the magus is to walk with death. It's no wonder that Shirou wants to keep the knowledge of the existence of magic away from his sister.

He promised Kiritsugu that he'd protect Illya. Besides, it was his responsibility, after all, as an older brother.

At this point, however, Shirou knows it won't be easy.

Finally, he regains his movement. After getting the clothes he was to wear after taking a bath, which a long-sleeve white top and black pants, Shirou jumped from the bathroom window and braced himself for anything. Most likely for an offensive attack. That would be the ideal so that he could respond in kind. But, there was no attack. Instead it was...

A magical flash bang. Whoever made this must be genius.

Shirou –thankfully - was not affected. He sees the situation, an unknown female assailant and her little sister... in a costume? There'll be plenty of time after this to talk with his sister about her new found cosplay hobby. Reinforcing his arms, Shirou goes for a decisive strike by aiming for the offender's head, or face to be precise, but she redirected the punch and it hit only air. She then distances herself from the intruder, by jumping back several meters. Seeing as this as a chance, he grabs Illya in a princess carry and also jumps back several meters. Before putting her down so she could stand up on her own, he sees that she is flushed a crimson red. Did she get a cold from wearing such a costume in the middle of the night? Even more reason to end this... whatever it is.

Reinforcing his eyes, he takes a closer look at the woman, no... girl. He sighs. He knows this person.

"Tohsaka, I thought you were smart enough not to involve civilians in your... problems" Shirou said.

The twin-tailed girl looks at the boy in disbelief. 'How does Onii-chan know her? Is he a magus too? No, that's impossible.' was what was going through Illya's mind. But looking at the red-haired boy, she can't deny it.

"E... Emiya? W-What are you doing here?"

Like Shirou expected, the Tohsaka heir's voice was heard. Of course he knows about the "Second Owner" of Fuyuki City.

"Isn't it obvious? I will always protect my beloved little sister." Shirou answered, unbeknownst to him Illya's blushing went up a shade higher, only to revert back upon hearing what her brother said next, "And you just alarmed the von Einzbern-Emiya family by involving her."

"Don't tell me, tell that to the stupid stick!" Rin said in anger tone, "That thing's the one who tricked your sister to form a contr- Wait, your SISTER!?"

Shirou nods.

"Heh! It's that stick's fault!" Rin pointed towards weird stick in Illya's right hand.

"Hyahahaha! If you didn't want to involve a civilian, you should've done your own job right the first thing we got here" The stick replied mockingly.

"Shu... Shut up!" Rin interjected, "For now, can we talk? I mean no harm, plus I don't want to involve your parents in this matter."

Shirou thought about it for a second and then nodded. Knowing that the Einzbern maids already left the situation for Shirou to handle and their parents won't be coming back for a few days, he has all the time in the world. Not really, human beings still have to sleep.

"Onii-chan...?"

"Illya, it seems you're stuck in a pretty bad situation." Shirou said and in a whisper he continued, "But don't worry. From here on out, like always, I will protect you."

For _some_ reason, Illya's face flushed once more and she hides her face... by planting it in her brother's chest. Shirou then looks at the twin-tailed girl again.

"My mission here is... no, was to not involve Illya in our world." Shirou said, "Thanks to you, it's impossible now."

"I apologize for the inconvenience, sir." The stick said, "But Illya-san's contract can't be severed and Tohsaka Rin is not the ideal person for sealing the class cards."

"Class card?"

"Seven cards that will endanger this world if we leave them alone." Rin answered, "It was originally my mission until something happened and Ruby betrayed me."

"Then I will..."

"You can't." Ruby cut off whatever he was going to say, "Only a maiden is able to use me."

"Emiya, how about you join us?" Rin asked, "You want to protect your little sister, right? I will release her when all the class cards have been sealed. I will force Ruby to do so. But for now, we can't force the Kaleidostick. It's too dangerous, both for us and the girl. And besides, as we're speaking, some of the cards have already been activated."

Shirou pondered a bit. He doesn't want Illya involved in all of this crap, but he doesn't have a choice. The class cards – based on what the stick and Rin said - is too dangerous to be left alone.

_"If she chooses to do something, let her be."_ Irisviel's words a few years back echo in Shirou's head. In the end, it was Illya's choice.

"What do you think, Illya? Shirou asked.

"As long as Onii-chan with me," Still hiding her face, Illya answered, "I'll do it."

"Okay, enough flirting." Rin said, "Can we sit somewhere so I can explain it in more detail?"

"Come with me," Shirou said, "Illya still has to finish her bath."

With that said, the three (four including Ruby) enter the house through the bathroom window. Whatever happens, Illya has entangled herself in a complicated situation without realizing it. And, as a brother, it's my duty to protect her.

* * *

**Act 7 : Objective Set**

Finishing my interrupted bath, I found Onii-chan sitting in living room alone. Sella and Leysritt are already asleep and papa and mama are still on their lovey-dovey trip. I approach him and sit beside him.

"Illya, you sure want to do this?" Onii-chan asked.

"I don't have any choice, right?" I said, touching Ruby who's resting on top of my head, "What would you do if you were in my position, Onii-chan?"

"Finish it as soon as possible without any unnecessary deaths." Onii-chan answered, "Kiritsugu would do the same. And I'm sure Iri…" He stops his sentence to tremble a bit , then sighs, "And I'm sure mama wouldn't do nothing in this situation."

"Then, this is worth doing, right?" I give a smile, "A Mahou Shoujo, Eh?"

It seems magic really has given me a chance to shorten our distance. Maybe, just maybe, Onii-chan will fall in love with me after all of this.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Everything Is Better With Sparkles [END]**

* * *

A/N : I have so many problems in this fanfic, but I will continue to write it, anyways. Still, a few questions for the readers before you review...

1. Is Illya's narration girly enough?

2. Is Shirou OOC? I justified Shirou's character like that because, in this story, he is a Protector. His goal to protect his sister overrides his borrowed ideal, but he still wants to be an 'Ally of Justice'.

Any constructive criticism for this fanfic is welcomed~!


	2. chp2 : By the power of Grayskull

Warning!

I am Guilty for take too long and abandone my promise to update once every two week. You see, I already finish this when the third episode of Fate Kaleid Liner released. But its mostly in Indonesian and the translation is take too long. I know it and I am very guilty right now. Regardless, Here is it the Second chapter for yu guys. Thanks for your comments and whoever favorited this story. As usual, please comment and forgive my grammar mistake. I tried to correct it, you know. Its just so difficult to re-evaluate my own script.

Now,Onto the chapter...

Fate/Kaleido : Jewel Card

**Card Captor Sakura** and **XXXHolic** is property of CLAMP

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha **is Directed by Akiyuki Shinbo, with screenplay written by Masaki Tsuzuki, and produced by Seven Arcs

**Fate/kaleid liner Prisma ILLYA **drawn by Kalmia and is property of Type Moon

* * *

**Chapter 2, Act 1 : Problem Observation.**

Rin Tohsaka is a hard worker and had high self-esteem. Even current situation is not in what she had planned, its all still in her favor. And of course, She will finish it as quickly as possible before anyone but Shirou and that little girl –Ilyasviel- know what had Rin doing.

Von Einzbern-Emiya's name is not feared for nothing.

Although Rin know that involving their children will shorten her live span, Rin couldn't step back anymore. In the end Shirou himself agreed with what she doing. It will be more safe if Rin with him when she knows Magus Killer ready to hunt her down.

For now, Rin looking at Shirou's Room. It painfully plain for Magus and maybe that's what show Rin that Shirou is not formal magus. A bed, a Study desk and bookshelf filled with title that Rin couldn't understand.

Too tidy for a Boy, She thought.

Then she found a family portrait with pink frame. The only thing that looks cute in the entire room. The magus killer himself with messy black hair smiled to the camera (Is he really that famous Magus Killer?); in his side is a white-haired woman, an adult version of Illya, Holding little Illya's and Little Shirou's hand.

A perfect family.

Suddenly Rin feel regret grew in her heart.

But it was interrupted with the door opening, followed by Shirou who make a big sigh and Illya who happily hug her brother's hand.

"Waa…Oniichan, Its long time since I last enter your room," Illya said happily.

"Well? Did you convince them?" Rin asked.

"Ah…Somehow," Shirou answered, "And I have one more reason for never meet you with Sella," He added.

"Well, You have quite the hysterical mother," Ruby –Hovering beside Illya's Shoulder- said as cheerful as usual, "I now know why Onii-san look dangerous," He added.

Rin winced.

"Sella is not our mother," Illya replied, "She is helping with housework here."

"oyaa? Where are your parents?" Ruby asked again.

"They travel overseas a lot for work, So they are rarely home," Illya answered, averted her gaze from everyone.

Shirou know very well that face. A lonely face whenever she remembers that their parents are not here when she needed the most. Shirou then pull his chair and give a sign to illya to sit. Illya nodded and complied while Shirou remain standing behind her.

At that moment, Rin realize why Shirou is over protective towards her sister.

"I really hope Sella never know what happen today," Shirou said.

"Hm…Why?" Rin asked curiously.

Answered Rin question, Ruby approaching his former master, "Well, She said She would catch the culprit of this prank, Turn them into mincemeat and ship them out at 98 yen per gram!" with sadistic laugh, He added, "Quite terrifying…"

"Ah, Really?" Rin look at the star shaped thing (?) and smile while holding back her battle aura, "I would love to catch the culprit and turn them over right now!" and then Rin caught Ruby and hold him, tried to break the kaleidostick and crush him.

"Can you describe about this class card in more detail?" Shirou asked, tried to break the situation between Rin and Ruby.

"Oh, Yeah. I should explain things to you, shouldn't I?" Rin release Ruby from her hand and continued, "My name is Tohsaka Rin, A Magus."

"Magus?" She looks at Rin confused.

"Simply said, we are magician," Shirou added.

Rin winced at 'we'.

"Magician, eh?" Illya put her finger on her chin and tried to imagine how Rin and Shirou look with Pink frilly dress she just wore. She bursts into laugh.

"Not like that!" Rin said quickly with harsh chop in Illya's head while Shirou pull her sister's cheeks, "I don't want you thinking of me as someone who would wear such embarrassing outfits."

"And I'm not crosdresser," Shirou added as he know very well what is in Illya's mind.

"But I'm being forced to wear one of those embarrassing outfits, too…" Illya protested weakly.

"Don't worry, Its look good on you, Illya-san," Ruby tried to convince her new master.

"That doesn't make me very happy," Illya answered while looking at her brother.

"You are look cute, Illya," Shirou gave a smile, "Don't bother with minor detail like that."

Somehow, Rin feel annoyed with that. Is it jealously? Why she feels is annoyed looking at lovey-dovey siblings?

"Ehm…" Rin cut their flirting moment, "I am one of clock tower's top candidates."

"Clock Tower?" Now, Its Shirou's turn to look at Rin confused.

"The best school for magus in the world," Rin said, "You don't know? I thought you said yourself is magus?"

"Oniichan is Magus too?" Illya asked curiously, her face sparkled with interest.

"I just trained to protect Illya," Shirou answered, "You know, I can't throw a blowing jewel like you do. I just know the basic and strengthen that skill into combat situation. Kiritsugu and Iri…" Shirou stop his own mouth and suddenly feel chill down into his spine, "Kiritsugu and Mama never teach me anything but protection skill."

"Seriously? So you don't know how to use five basic elements or pass?" She asked, clearly shocked.

"No," Shirou answered.

"You are amateur?" Rin asked again, "Wait, you still hiding something from me, right?"

"Waa! Cool!" Illya interrupted Rin question with enthusiastic sound, "Can you show me, Oniichan?" She begged.

Shirou smiled and then said his short aria, Created a small Teddy bear in his hand and give it to Illya who hugged it excitedly. Rin who look at that technique realize that it wasn't normal magic. More likely, it's not as simple as make a doll from Prana. Her Magus brain work and thought several possible reason about what the red-head just do.

"So, back to topic," Shirou said, "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, this is where the real story begins," Rin said while put her glasses from nowhere.

"Why Glasses?" Asked Rin.

"Where did that came from?" Asked Shirou.

Ignoring the unnecessary question from Von Einzbern-Emiya siblings, Rin continued, "To cut the chase, We have been sent at clock towers behest to retrieve Cards in this city."

"Cards?" Illya tried to remember what is that word means in japannese

"Seven cards that will endanger this world if we leave them alone," Shirou recalled what Rin said before.

"Yes, and this is how that cards look when sealed," Rin pull out the card from her pocket and show it.

"'A'…'R'…"

"Archer," Shirou read it for Illya, "And whythis card can endanger the world?"

"Yes, Archer," Rin nodded, "As for why, This card contains a special power, imbued by highly advanced thaumaturgical principles. If it were misused, it could destroy an entire city."

"Destroy a city?" illya look at the card in disbelief.

"And something that dangerous is in this city without Kiritsugu or Li's Family knows?" Shirou also look at the sealed card in disbelief.

"yes, Normal magus wouldn't be able to trace it and it will be very dangerous to catch and seal it alone. So for those reason, special equipment they lent us is…" Rin grabbed a flying Ruby, "This stupid stick."

"Calling a top rank mystic code 'A Stupid stick' is pretty rude!" Ruby tried to release himself from Rin cruel hand.

After several second struggling, the stick-in-safe-mode flying towards Shirou and continued, "This is why we rebelled; We have the right to choose our masters, as well!"

"And you chose Illya?" Shirou look at Ruby with murderous intent.

"I don't want to get a bystander involved, either," Rin make a sigh, "You can blame this stick as much as possible, Emiya-kun," She gave a weak smile to the siblings, "That's why, Until I manage to persuade her otherwise, You will help me retrieve those cards. Okay?"

"For prevent that cards to misused," Shirou nodded, stroking her sister head.

"As long as Oniichan in my side," Illya smiled brightly, "I will do my best!"

Somehow, Again, Rin feel annoyed by that affection act. Is it envy? Or maybe jealously? Rin don't know, But that's night, her mood is very bad.

* * *

**Chapter 2, Act 2: Merge**

Since I can remember, Oniichan always in my side. Maybe big fire in Fuyuki city ten years ago is my first memories, But that not the only one.

The second oldest memory is when a black-dressed man kidnaps me. I don't know who are they or why they are kidnap me. I'm still eight years old and both Leysreet and Sella are yet employed by my parents.

Oniichan who watch me kidnapped ran to chase me. Even he knows his foot will never reach the car where I kidnapped, He still run. Even his feet already give up, even when sweat covering her body, even when his breath is ragged, Oniichan still chase the car in order to save me.

He never surrenders.

Bam!

Suddenly a rolled thick book hit my head. In instant, I woke up with my mind in chaos. Everything I dreamed about Oniichan disappears in instant and a terrifying aura of Fujimura-sensei enveloped me.

"don't sleep so brazenly in class!" Fujimura-sensei voice roared in the entire class.

No wonder she bears 'Tiger' as nickname.

"Sorry," I said while looking at my own desk.

"Uhum…uhum…" faking a cough, Fujimura-sensei back to the class and continued, "As you can see there is a lot of places and a lot of different jobs out there. So my question to you is What kind of job would you like in the future? Now, I think it would be great if you know what to do right now…"

And then the bell rang. As enthusiastic as usual, Taiga make a very big grin and called a student on duty. After the usual greeting for ending the class, Fujimura-sensei leave the class like a whirlwind.

I make a big sigh and then wipe my eyes to chase away drowsiness and then open a bentou make by Oniichan. As usual, Oniichan's food is one of the best things I can get to recharge my spirit.

After an Anime-like accident that happen last night, I quickly found my normal routine back.

"Illya-chan, It's unusual for you to sleep at school," The waist length brown haired girl who sit before me –Kinomoto Sakura- asked while open her own bentou.

"You can't sleep?" with worried face, A violet haired girl beside her –Daidouji Tomoyo- asked, "I thought Only Sakura-chan who will come late and sleep at class," She said with smile.

"Mou…Tomoyo-chan, That's only when we in elementary school," Sakura replied.

"Many things happen last night," I answered with vague sentence, "And I'm not sure if that's real or not."

"Illya-chan," With her usual cheerful face, Sakura said, "Whatever happened, Everything will surely be all right!" She cheer me up.

"I know," I nodded, "Oniichan is with me, so everything will be all right," Encouraged by Sakura's words, I tried to push out the problem from my head.

Tomoyo giggling while looking at us while Sakura continued to eat her own bentou. Curiously, I look at my side. A twin tailed brown haired girl Takamachi Nanoha who unusually silent while staring at her bentou.

"Nanoha-chan, What do you thinking about?" I asked.

"It's about what Fujimura-sensei said," Nanoha answered while looking at Ceiling, "What will you do in the future?" She asked and proceed to munching her piece of sausage.

"Tomoyo-chan will be continuing her family company, right?" Sakura answered, "Or will you be clothes designer?"

"Hm…I never thought about that," Tomoyo answered, "Maybe I will be a clothes designer and force Sakura-chan to be my model!" She answered with a grin on her face.

"Hoe!" Sakura surprised, "No No No!" She rejected quickly.

Then her view fall on me and Nanoha, "And Maybe Nanoha-chan and Illya-chan too," A creepy smile appeared on her face.

"Sakura-chan!" Move the topic from Tomoyo, I asked, "How about you?"

"I never thought about that yet," Sakura smiled, "How about you, Nanoha-chan? Aren't you next in line for Midori-ya coffee shop your family runs?"

"Yes, That's one of my visions for the future, but…" She seems hesitated, "I feel like there is something else I want to do," She finished her own sentence with munching a piece of sandwich and then continued, "But right now, I can't clearly see what that something is yet. I really have no skills or strong points either…"

"Mou…Nanoha-chan, don't underestimate yourself," Tomoyo cut her sentence.

"Top five in our class said nothing special about herself," I agreed, "Do you wait a magical wand drop to your head and became magical girl?" Unconsciously I expressed my frustration.

"Haha…Illya-chan, This is not anime," Sakura answered with nervous laugh, "Don't worry Nanoha-chan, There must be something special about you," She assured Nanoha.

I really hope this is not anime, either. I closed my bentou and eat the last onigiri while thought about what will happen. At this rate, I wouldn't be able to differ which one is reality and which one is anime.

* * *

**Chapter 2, Act 3: A compromise**

Standing beside the fence, Shirou looking at his friend who played a football in the field. He regret himself because couldn't do anything last night. That wand is a thinking mystic code so destroyed it means pick a fight with it maker, something who are not recommended for someone like Shirou who barely can be called Magus.

Just a practice and lesson from both his parents that can Shirou call 'magic', Creating something –specifically, Sword and bladed weapon- with a cost of prana. Irisviel right when she said Shirou is more capable to be a Magus Killer like his step father.

He never questioned what Irisviel think, all his family never dare to. But after have that ability for so long, He never thought to use it to protect Illya, his sister, like now. It seems Irisviel know pretty much anything.

Then, Tohsaka Rin –the source of his trouble- opening the door towards school roof and appeared.

"You are late, Tohsaka," Shirou greeted with smile, "So, Why are you call me?"

"Luvia get in the way. I won't admit it, But I don't want anyone know about your involvement in this case," Rin approaching Shirou, "There are many thing I want to talk with you. I will gladly take a responsibility for Illyasviel, She is not Magus and if its endanger her, I will erase her memories, But for you…"

"I'm just protecting my sister," Shirou cut in, "And I don't have any relation towards Magic Association."

"Sill, I'm worried," Rin make a sigh, "By the way, What do you tell to your parents?"

"No way I would tell them," Shirou replied, "Old man probably will hunt you down the moment he know you endanger Illya. As for Iris…" Shirou cut his own sentence and shuddered. A moment later, He continued, "Mama maybe already know when Illya wield Magic. Her Intuition is quiet sharp when it come to her children."

Rin raise her brow, quite surprised with what Shirou said.

"And the reason you not tell them is…?" Rin asked, still worried if somehow, Magus killer come to her at night and throw a dagger on her stomach.

"If we meet in better circumstance, I'm sure you are kind person, Tohsaka," Shirou answered, "I thought all Magus is a ruthless and cruel person. But you consider my sister safety and thought about our condition carefully. This is my thanks for you," Shirou give Rin a smile.

"He…hei! What…What are you said, Idiot! Isn't that clear already?" for some reason, Rin blushed deeply and she found an ant in the ground is very interesting, "Ehm…" Rin tried to calm herself, "Anyway, Until this case closed, Illya must fight in my place."

"I will help her," Shirou said, "I won't leave Illya alone and Iri…" again, Shirou shuddered. A moment later, He continued, "Mama will kill me if I let Illya go out from home at night." Or it can be worse than dead, Shirou added in his thought.

* * *

**Chapter 2, Act 4: Divergent**

"Something only me could do, eh?"

Walking absentmindedly towards school entrance, She still doesn't know what she would do in the future and it's still weighed her mind. As far as she know, Nanoha doesn't have any hobby and she still doesn't know anything about her future may be held.

No, more like Nanoha still doesn't know what she want to do.

"Ah…Illya-chan, What is that?"

Following her friends towards shoes locker, Nanoha found Illya held a pink envelope while Sakura and Tomoyo looking at her with overwhelming interest.

"Is that love letter?" Nanoha asked.

"Wuaaa~ How envy~" Tomoyo wailing at Illya while Sakura do the same from another side.

"I will open it," Illya said nervously while a red shade appeared in her cheek, "Calm down, Calm down."

Slowly, the pink envelope –suspected as Love letter- opened and Illya take out the letter, open it and then read it. After a moment, She hide her envelope behind her back and the shade of red disappeared and clearly changed by fear. But Tomoyo swiftly grab the letter and then read it. Nanoha approaching while Sakura move to Tomoyo's side to read the letter.

_Tonight, Come to Homuhara High School yards with Emiya-kun, If not I will Hun…Come and caught you._

"Hoee! This is Blackmail! Crime! Bully!" Sakura said loudly but Illya quickly caught her friend mouth.

"Illya-chan, do you mind if I dispo…I mean, Warn a sender of this letter?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hoaa! Why you never told us about it?" Nanoha joined a horde of worried friends

"Ah…Don't worry, Girls," Illya tried to calm down her friend, "Tohsaka-san no bullying me. She is Oniichan friends, So no need to worry."

"Really?" Sakura make a disbelief look.

"We will help you if you need it," Nanoha added, "Kyouya-niisan will help too, you know."

"I hope Touya-Niisan will do the same," Sakura added.

"Anyway, Don't worry," Illya said again, now in desperate, "Oniichan, Tohsaka-san and I have a little project. Beside Oniichan with me, so everything will be okay, Anyway, See you later!"

Leaving her unconvinced friend, Illya leave the school as fast as possible. Tomoyo look at Sakura who seems Oblivious about Illya strange behavior. She must hide something, The violet haired Ojou-sama thought, but quickly take it back at her mind.

"Nanoha-chan, How about I came along to Midori-ya, today?" Sakura asked, "Kero-chan want a cake."

"Hm…Okay," Nanoha nodded, "That remind me, What kind of animal kero-chan, is?"

"ah…He is a bit special," Sakura give a vague answer while Tomoyo giggling beside her.

After change their shoes, three girls walking out from their school and walking towards Midori-ya, A coffee and cake shop that managed by Takamachi family and quickly become popular hangout place for school girls. Located in Shopping District in Shinto side of Fuyuki City, It was one of the most famous shops in Fuyuki City.

Nanoha, Sakura and Tomoyo talking about Illya's strange behavior and many things. Reaching a certain small park with dense tree her and there, their topic quickly changed into Nanoha spectacular grade at anything but sports and Sakura's great sport ability and yet have a difficulty in math.

"Ah…Mou, Nanoha-chan, You must teach me math this week," Said Sakura with desperate expression.

"okay…Okay," Nanoha give a smile, "How about we asked…"

_"he…lp…me," _

Nanoha stopped her sentence. She hear something. A voice, but it come from her mind, not from somewhere nearby. What is it?

"Nanoha-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Do you heard it?" maintaining a serious face, Sakura asked.

"Heard what?", "You also heard it?"

Tomoyo and Nanoha gave different answer. Nanoha looked at her surrounding, quickly remember the dream she had last night. Meanwhile, Sakura who caught a magic aura sharpening her magic sense and tried to caught who (or what) who asked help.

_"Help me!" _

Again, that voice. Nanoha move towards the –suspected- source of voice. Based on the dream she had last night, Nanoha running along. Sakura followed with different reason entirely. She felt a strange and alien magic aura in her surroundings.

"Sakura-chan, Nanoha-chan!" Followed from behind, Tomoyo called her friends.

Nanoha reach their destination first, a clearing of the park where a squirrel-like animal rolled his body under a tree. His body is injured, like something or someone has beating him up.

"Sakura-chan, look at this poor creature," Nanoha tenderly take the little animal and hug him.

Sakura approached look at the creature, worried. Forgetting he magical sense, Sakura tried to touch the little animal, but it seems the little animal is fainted.

"Sakura-chan, Nanoha-chan, How cruel of you le…Ara…ara, Who is this poor animal?" Looked at a creature in Nanoha hand, The anger Tomoyo felt before disappeared, "A ferret?"

"So this is ferret?" Sakura shocked, "It's my first time meet a ferret."

"Tomoyo-chan, we must bring him to hospital," Nanoha said, "no, A vet," She corrected herself.

I know where the nearer vet is," Tomoyo nodded, "Come on!"

Sakura and Nanoha followed the violet haired Ojou-sama. Nanoha who hugging the poor animal tried to walking as slowly as possible so she not waking up the ferret. Meanwhile, Sakura, remember a strange magic she feel, looking at a jewel in the ferret's neck.

A very different magic from her own magic or the modern magic Syaoran has introduced before, Sakura thought.

* * *

**Chapter 2, Act 5: Different Battle**

Mahou Shoujo is cute girls who wear cute costume and have an ability to make a colorful light that obliterate an evil power. However you look at it, Looking at Mahou Shoujo Anime is one thing that can raise you sugar blood.

It's different altogether when I AM the one who become Mahou Shoujo.

My first enemy –Kaleido Ruby- is a woman with purple them color with blindfold. If I remember, Tohsaka-san call her 'Rider'. And Rider who throw her chained-nail many time towards me. With a speed and agility given by Ruby, I can dodge it perfectly. A few scratches in my back, But the barrier around my body make me unharmed.

Oh, Yes. Become a Mahou Shoujo is not cute at all when you must dodge a chained-nail who can kill you in every chance you move.

And that's When Onii-chan –with two swords in his hand- lunged towards rider. At that moment, I step back a few mater and blasting a raw mana from Ruby. A spread blasting mana. Rider use her chain to protect herself from my blast, but at that moment, Oniichan reach her and then with a grin, shout…

"Starburst Stream!"

The two swords cut Rider with diagonal and horizontal slash. Sixteen conservative slash to Rider who only can defend herself without hitting back to oniichan. Oniichan then make the last slash, Both swords make an 'x' sign and make Rider step back a few meter.

"Illya! Finish it!"

In Tohsaka-san's command, Oniichan step back as fast as possible while I gather a raw mana in Ruby's head; slash it in horizontal, created a cutting blast that launched into rider. A smoke covered rider place, Is it ended?

Oniichan arrive beside me and gave smile.

"Good job Illya," He said, "But it's not finish, yet."

When the smoke disappeared, My face tighten. Rider's form still can be seen unharmed even with her mini-dress torn here and there.

If that's not work, then, "A very big!" I stuck Ruby to the ground; "Explosions!" and send a raw mana into the ground, a mana wave spreading towards Rider, destroying a mirror-world-version of school yard and again raise a smoke.

My breathing ragged and exhaustion covered my body.

Finished?

Suddenly a purple blur appeared in front of me, Oniichan use one sword to parry Rider first attack towards me and then carry me in his hand. Rider's chained-nail thrown towards Oniichan's back, But Oniichan dodge it, step back further and joined with Tohsaka-san.

Become Mahou Shoujo is not cute at all. I curse whoever send that strong enemy for my debut. Damn it, Isn't she just too dangerous! I cursed towards sky –or maybe, Scriptwriter-

* * *

Just saying, I am not Scriptwriter, Illya-chan.

* * *

**Chapter 2, Act 6: An Inter-dimensional Ferret**

Half an hour ago, Nanoha heard a voice. The same voice this afternoon called to her, The same voice in her dream last night. A voice who call for help. With a worried expression, Nanoha running towards vet where the ferret she found this afternoon taken to.

When finally Nanoha reach the vet, Nanoha can felt something change. What is it? What happen? All light and sound disappeared.

Silent.

Nanoha looking at the vet and her surroundings. A sudden sound of crashing and bashing can be heard. Something definitely happen there. Stepped carefully to enter the vet, Nanoha caught a sight of ferret-san get out from the building.

"Ferret-san!" Nanoha called.

But he is not alone, A puffy black thingy chase him. With its very big body, The creature jump and then drop itself towards Ferret-san. Followed by a sound of destroyed ground, Dust and smoke rise. Lucky Ferret-san able to dodge its attack in time.

Ferret-san thrown by a ground shaking caused by The black creature and Nanoha successfully caught him.

'Woa! What is that? What happen?" Hugging Ferret-san, Nanoha looked at the black creature, still couldn't comprehend just what happen in this place.

Satisfied after crushing the ground, tree and fence. The creature turned away and looking at Nanoha with its scary red eyes.

"Ah…You came for me?"

"Wa! You can speak?" Nanoha surprised, stood still and looking at mysterious ferret-san in her hand.

The creature approaching. Nanoha tried to calm herself and then dodge the creature attack. Running out from Vet ground towards street.

"I don't know what happen, but what is that creature?" Nanoha asked to the only information source available, Ferret-san in her hand.

"You have a potential," As if ignoring Nanoha question, Ferret-san said, "Would you like to help me?"

"Potential?"

"My name is Yuuno Scrya, I came from another world to find something. But with my current condition, it's impossible for me to defeat that creature alone, What is your name?" Ferret-san jump to Nanoha shoulder

"Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha," Nanoha Answered.

"Okay, Nanoha," The Ferret continued, "I understand it would be a problem for you, But…I want those with proper nature to cooperate with me. I will repay you! I promise I will. I want you to use the power I carry with me. Use my power, Use my Magical power!"

"Magical Power?"

At that moment, The creature came from the sky, Tried to falling on Nanoha and Ferret-san. Nanoha tried to run, But she know, The creature is already too close and so Nanoha closed her eyes, ready on whatever happen.

"The Shield! Become the strongest barrier and banish the evil creature!"

But the attack never come. Instead, The Creature thrown back. A wing-shaped shield hovering above Nanoha and Ferret-san, protecting them from the Creature.

"Nanoha-chan, You okay?"

With a pair of angelic wings, A girl in green pajamas with Star Wand in her hand landed in front of Nanoha and give her a reassuring smile.

"Sa…Sakura-chan!" Nanoha make another surprised exclamation this night.

"Sakura, That's creature. I don't know what is that, But You can't do anything to that thing," A stuffed doll in Sakura's shoulder said.

"You are a Mage?" Asked Ferret-san, also as surprised as Nanoha, "I thought This planet is lacking of Magical Culture."

"Hoe! Ferret-san can talk?" Sakura looking at the ferret in Nanoha Shoulder.

"You have A talking Stuffed doll, you know," Nanoha replied.

"Oh, Yeah. I forgot," Sakura giggling.

"Sakura, This is not the right time to chit-chatting, Don't cha think?" The stuffed animal said.

The Creature again lunged towards the girls and two magical mascots on their shoulder with rapid movement.

"Hold on!" Sakura hold Nanoha hip.

When the creature reach their position, Sakura kick the ground and flied towards sky, Bring Nanoha in her hand while Nanoha shouted in surprise. But the creature is not that easy to surrender. The Creature bouncing into fence and then following Sakura and Nanoha towards Sky. With that unexpected and illogical movement, Sakura caught off guard.

The creature separated Sakura and Nanoha. While Sakura still hovering in the sky, Nanoha who didn't have a wing fall towards ground.

Will Nanoha die?

The question asked, But the answer never come.

"Hold this!" Ferret-san moved towards Nanoha hand and make Nanoha hold the small red jewel, "and follow my instruction!" Ferret-san commanded, "Close your eyes and Focused your mind, And then repeat what I say."

Nanoha held the jewel as tight as possible. A warm feeling spreading from the jewel to Nanoha's body, enveloping her with a warm feeling. She can feel the light in her hand shining brightly.

"I, The one who accepted this mission…"

_"I, The one who accepted this mission…"_

Nanoha's distance with ground shorten…

"…By the ancient contract, Order you to release your power!"

_"…By the ancient contract, Order you to release your power!"_

But the cold wind around Nanoha suddenly turned into warm wind, slowing down her fall and turn her position, foot fall first.

"The wind is in the sky and the stars are in the heavens."

_"The wind is in the sky and the stars are in the heavens."_

Nanoha feel a strange and foreign power enveloping her body. A warm feel from the small jewel entering her body.

_"And a resolute heart…" _Their voice become one,_ "Beats within my chest!"_

At the same time, Nanoha stepping to the ground safely and both Nanoha and Ferret-san shouted, _"This Magic in my hand_…**Raging Heart, Set Up!**"

**{Stand By, Ready, Set Up!}**

A mechanical voice can be heard from the small jewel. A red light shone brightly, make a bright pillar that penetrate the sky. A command entering Nanoha's Mind. Focus and begin to picture things in your mind! The voice guide Nanoha That which allows you to use magic, the form of your magical staff, an image of golden staff appeared in Nanoha's mind. And that which will protect your body, a strong armor, and then another image flashing in Nanoha mind, give Nanoha a very good idea about what will she do next.

And then The Magic inside Nanoha's body bursting out. Forming a blue and white dress with a metal waist guard, A uniform that her mother once showed to her in the past. Another magic burst formed in Nanoha's left hand, formed a golden staff with red jewel in the top of it.

"What a strong magical power," Ferret-san said in awe.

"Hoee! Kero-chan, Why I don't have anything like that!" Asked Sakura who still hovering in the sky.

"Do you think this is the right time to ask that?" The stuffed animal replied with annoyed tone.

* * *

**Chapter 2, Act 7: Miyu's Big Damn Hero moment.**

"Any Suggestion?"

Dodge the attack from rider who restlessly attacking us, Oniichan looking at Tohsaka-san with annoyed face.

"Only blast is not enough," Tohsaka-san answered, "If Only Illyasviel can approach her and blast them in point blank range, and It will be our win."

"Easy to said than done," Dodging another attack, Oniichan answered, "Illya, can you make a mana blast bigger than you create earlier?"

"Illya-san Mana reserve is dropping," Ruby answered for me.

"But I still can shoot a spread blast, right?" I asked, maybe that's enough?

"With your current level, Your spread blast wont as big as before, Illya-san," Ruby answered while speeding my movement to dodging another chained-nail, "Hm…You must train more and eat more so your chest will…"

"Can we focus!" stood before me and parry another attack, Onichan said, "Illya, Climb to my back. We will leave distraction to Tohsaka. I will shorten our distance and then you shoot mana blast to her."

"Hei! Since when you are the boss," Tohsaka-san protested.

"It's not the time, Tohsaka!" Oniichan said.

"Tch… Can't be helped, Then..." And with that Tohsaka-san grab her jewels between her fingers and ready to shot.

I climb to Oniichan back and then hugging his neck. I tried to keep my mouth silent so not to cried in joy because this happy moment in the middle of battle.

"Tohsaka! Do your best!" With that Oniichan set off.

"Just go already, Idiot!" Tohsaka-san shouted, launching her jewel towards Rider.

Many explosion can be seen, Oniichan dodge every chained-nail and Tohsaka-san's Exploding jewel. Rider seems quickly dodging every Tohsaka-san attack and then lunged towards her. Between smoke and dust, Oniichan thrown his sword in front of Rider and surprised her.

Oniichan approaching, Stood behind the dangerous enemy, I pointed Ruby towards Rider's back.

Now…This is…

But my mind interrupted when Oniichan thrown back. The chain tied us and the nail ready to pierce us. Ruby dropped to the ground while Oniichan tried to cut the chain with his remaining weapon.

What just happen?

The answer never come when Rider turned around and facing us, Her eyes shone brightly behind her blind fold. A dark aura enveloping her and a terrifying feeling spread.

"Emiya! Illya! That's…"

Tohsaka-san warning never finished.

**"Bele..."**

"Oniichan!" Not my voice.

A dark haired girl suddenly appeared, Shielding us with what look like Ruby look alike. A winged horse with dark aura appeared, running towards us with great speed. We couldn't dodge. The girls in front of us is the only defend we have, But is that enough?

"Ruby! Bail out!" I shout.

Under our step, A magic circle appeared. A magic circle that bring us to the mirror world and of course out from mirror world. A gate between two worlds.

"Forming Mirror road. Beginning Partial Inversion of mirror world circuits!" Panickly and in rush, Ruby chanted, "Approximately..."

**"...rophon!"**

"...Radius…Gah…Error calculations!"

And then the winged horse smashing them, but a white light shone brightly, blinding every eye in the area. A magical burst can be felt under my foot, blasting my surrounding while a crack sound can be heard in the entire place.

When I opened my eyes, I can see a starry clear sky, a sign that we are not in Mirror world again.

"Oh…Crap!" Oniichan –who somehow move and now stood before the black haired girl- said in surprise.

The black haired girl mostly unharmed. But when I caught a glimpse of a purple themed woman stood not too far away from us, I mentally cursed my luck.

Rider has intruded our world.

* * *

**An: **As usual, I have many problems in this fic. Besides the obvious -grammar, that it. I have a few questions for you.

1. How is Nanoha, Sakura and Tomoyo characters?

Nanoha's main trait is a smart girl who dragged into situation. in my mind she is mostly juts following the situation. It's kind of difficult to re-write a character when I don't know how to draw a blank character like Nanoha who her development is get interesting in the middle. I just can't found the exact word to describe her. Give me your mind about how is Original Nanoha act and in one to ten, How this version of Nanoha similar to the original.

Sakura's main trait is oblivious. Its fun to made her oblivious to many things and yet so knowledgeable towards some situation. She is obviously already grown in this fic, become the most experienced and already convert all her card to Sakura card. I have no problem to write her, But again, Give me your mind about how Original Sakura act and in one to ten, How this version of Sakura similar to original.

Tomoyo's main trait is...Friendly. A very Friendly one. I take Tomoyo's character mostly from Takamachi Nanoha of 2418, but not that close. True, She is maniac when it come to cute things and Sakura, But will Tomoyo as badass as her counterpart in 2418? You decide, The same question, dear reader. Give me your mind about how original Tomoyo act and in one to ten, how this version of Tomoyo similar to original.

2. Another problem is...I couldn't decide whether Sakura/Tomoyo will meet Illya/Miyu in their mahou Shoujo costume and problem. If yes, I can bring The Jewel Seed approaching Rider and then meet them in one though battle and messed up settings. managing many characters is not my specialty, But I willing to try. But if not, I will save a trouble of managing many characters at once but separating Nanoha/Sakura plot away from Illya/Miyu. I prefer to meet them, But I hope you give me your piece of mind.

As for nine reviews, I will respond to Shirou's Character.

the first thing I will say is, In this fic, The Fuyuki Accident is doing happen, triggering a certain accident who lead to Shirou's adoption. This much is clear in chapter one opening sentence. But a certain detail is lacked and I will fill it on the way.

He is not like his Kaleid Liner Counterpart, But not as capable as his FSN Counterpart. But remember this, Kiritsugu is alive, so Shirou's ability is perfect at this point. recreating a blade and reinforce his limb is easy matter. But Shirou never meet Gilgamesh, and as Irisviel suggestion, He came up with different arsenal, Shirou can copy any sword he see, know how it work or make and touch, and So He can make any sword in Anime, manga, Light Novel and any popular media.

Don't blame me, Irisviel is an oddball, you know? If Illya become Otaku, Why Irisviel is not fascinated by Japan Culture?

So yes, Even He is more capable than When FSN!Shirou start, Shirou is not perfect and please guide me to make him stay on ground. Do you expect A swordsman save the day where a bright light of magical blast decorating a battle?

Here is my AN, Illyasviel Emiya sign out!

PS: Please, Review my another fanfic too~ A Date A Live One-Shoot Fanfic


	3. Chp3 : Only known By Her Nickname

Warning!

Another six thousand or so is done but is till feel this is not as good as I hope it to be. Nanoha is totally OOC and I dont know what to do (Yet) whoever Nanoha-verse master, show yourself and help me! anyway, finally reaching third chapter and I hope can go on. Review and comment is needed and appreciated as usual.

Now, try to guess what sword Shirou created in this chapter and you get a candy :3

Fate/Kaleido : Jewel Card

**Card Captor Sakura** and **XXXHolic** is property of CLAMP

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha **is Directed by Akiyuki Shinbo, with screenplay written by Masaki Tsuzuki, and produced by Seven Arcs

**Fate/kaleid liner Prisma ILLYA **drawn by Kalmia and is property of Type Moon

* * *

**Chapter 3, Act 1: Intruder of the world**

Tohsaka Rin is hard worker and has high self esteem. A magus of Rin's level can handle any situation you would throw to her without panic. Even if knows there are no advantages for the current situation, Rin would be able to look at her surroundings and use anything to her advantage to defeat Rider without a scratch and walk out alive.

She just hoped she knew what to do right now.

Rin gave a sigh. The first thing Rin must do is give you, The reader, a summary what happen in the last chapter. Err…Wait, that's not it. I mean, A look at current situation calmly.

There are five players in the field.

Illyasviel Von Einsbern, A girl who is bound by contract with Kaleido Ruby, in other words, Rin's proxy. Thanks to the battle a few minutes ago, she is exhausted. Even with unlimited prana inside Kaleido Ruby, if the user is exhausted, she won't be able to use the power inside Ruby. Moreover, Ruby has lost consciousness –sort off- and Mystical Code Ruby has disappeared. Because of a miscalculation, Ruby has taken the entire Mirror world –including Rider- to the real world – and ended up damaging herself in the process.

Right now, Illya is just another civilian.

Shirou Emiya, A young man the same age as Rin who involved himself to protect his sister. That's his only mission and quite frankly, Rin's wild card. Rin knew well that Shirou was not Magus as good as her, but his swordsmanship is very good and from what Rin saw, His condition was fine to continue the battle.

Then there was the girl who suddenly appeared in front of Shirou and Illya before Ruby drag the entire mirror world outside. She had short black hair with what Rin knew as Kaleido Sapphire. Her presence alarming Rin that Luvia was also here.

And true to her guess, Luvia was also here, standing from a distance behind one of school building cunningly planning to steal the class card when it all ended. Rin could guess her plan as easily because Rin herself is cunning and ruthless. But Luvia's proxy failed to use the golden opportunity to stab Rider with Lancer, making all her planning destroyed.

_'So is my plan', _Rin added in her thoughts.

Now, what to do?

Rin took a jewel from her pocket, cursing her luck when she realized that her stock had diminished. Then the short black haired girl took out the Lancer Card.

**"Class Card Lancer, Include!" **

Sapphire changed her form into red-blood lance and the girl lunged towards Rider. It seems she already calmed herself and is now doing what she's supposed to do, Defeat Rider and turn her back into card form.

But Rider is faster. A Heroic Spirit of the Rider Class are famous for their speed. The Woman in Purple stepped back and then throws her chained nail. The Short Black Haired Girl repels the attack and then continues her attack.

But Rider stepped back again and suddenly jumps out from the school, leaving the Class Card Hunter alone in the school, dumbfounded.

Oh, Crap!The Li Clan won't like this, Tohsaka Rin Thought.

* * *

**Chapter 3, Act 2 : Magical Mascot is not always cute.**

Sakura landed beside Nanoha, Brought back The Fly to her card form, giving her thanks in her thought for helping, and then Looking at Nanoha carefully. Really, they are lucky Tomoyo is not here tonight.

"Hee! What is this?" Nanoha surprised when she realized what just happen to herself. Somehow, her outfit just changes into a blue and white dress that looks cute in her. Of course being cute herself, it's maximizing her cuteness.

No, it's not time to praising Nanoha's cuteness.

"You are cute, Nanoha-chan," Sakura praised, "Tomoyo must be so happy looking at you," She added, oblivious to what harm will done to Nanoha if that really happen.

"Thank you, but…" Nanoha looked at Sakura and then her eyes back to the black creature before them, "Sakura-chan, this is not time to praise me!"

The black creature, a black mass thingy who like to jump around looking at them carefully like a pedophile. True, Sakura or Nanoha couldn't read its face who mostly just red eyes and nothing else. But the malicious intent is there.

"Ahaha…Sorry, You are really cute, you know," Sakura Replied.

"Sakura!" , "Nanoha!"

"**The Shield!**" Sakura shouted, {**Protection**} followed by Nanoha staff.

Two barriers appeared in front of them, failing the black creature that lunged into them. The crash make the creature flunk away and separated itself into numerous black mass that move creepily.

"Heeeee!" Shout Nanoha in surprised when looking at the numerous black masses and chaos caused by them in the street.

"That's a cool magic you got," Kero praising, "Not bad for new kid. So what magic is that?"

"Its Mid-childan," Like a teacher, The Ferret in Nanoha shoulder answered, "Our magical item uses a 'programming' system that lets our magic take form," he explained, "And in order to make that system work, its user needs to provide spiritual energy."

"By Item, you mean that pink staff?" Sakura asked while pointed at Staff that Nanoha hold in her left hand.

"Yes, That's item called Raising Heart, An Ancient Intelligent Device from my world," Yuuno answered.

"Sakura, Its bad," Kero interrupted their discussion, "That's thing is not lose yet."

The girls looking at the black mass, it's slowly gathered itself once again. Then it becomes one bigger black mass like its earlier form.

"**The Dash**!" Sakura called.

Holding Nanoha right hand, she bring Nanoha running as fast as possible with the help of Sakura Card. In their back, The Black Mass destroying a place where they stand before. Both girls make a sigh, grateful that they already far away when the black mass attacked.

"What the hell is that?" Kero shouted in panic, "They are not like any creature I have ever remembered."

Still in Nanoha shoulder, barely hold himself to not thrown by the speed, The Ferret answered, "That's a Jewel Seed, An Ancient Relic from my world. At first, they are just a jewel who can grant a wish whoever who have it. But sometime the manifestation of the wish is unstable and that creature its born," He Paused, "Nanoha must seal it with Raising Heart to revert it back to its original form and store it safely in Raising Heart.

"Hooe! Like Clow Card?"

But Sakura question unanswered when the Black Mass succeed to throw itself into Sakura and Nanoha.

"**The Jump!**" Again, Sakura called.

Still holding Nanoha hand, Sakura jumped to the roof and landed safely. Again, the places where they stand were destroyed by the black mass. The black mass grunted and then jump towards them.

"I don't really understand, but how I do that?" Nanoha asked while raised her staff, {Protection} and again, a pink barrier deflected the creature advance and thrown it back.

"What you did before was one of your two types of magic –attacking and defending," The Ferret continue his lesson, "They are basic form of magic you activate by wishing with all your heart. But in order to summon enough power to fully stop it, you will need incantation."

"Is it like spell?" Sakura asked.

The Black mass again attacking them, but Sakura called, "Be a weapon on my hand and defeat the enemy before me, **The Sword!**" and enveloped by a gust, Star Wand changed its form to a sword.

Sakura slash the Black mass into two, but unlike before, the creature united once again and then continuing its advance. Sakura, using the side of The Sword strike the black mass and deflect its advance.

"I hope there are victim tonight," She added.

"Doesn't worry, I already put a barrier that makes any people without magic will avoid this area." The Ferret said, "Answering your question," then he revert back to his teacher mode, "It's not as long as your incantation. Its function just to activate Raising Heart stronger magic. I am sure Nanoha can find it herself."

Again, the Black mass grunted and prepares itself to attacking.

"Nanoha-chan, concentrate and hear what your staff want," Sakura said, giving a suggestion to the new magical girl, "Everything will be alright."

"O…Okay," Nanoha nodded and then close her eyes.

Sakura take several card from her deck and then called, "The wood, Grow your vine and caught the creature, **The Wood!**" following the order, A small mossy green and yellow wood nymph about 8 inches high materialized from Sakura Card when the star wand touch it. She has long green leaf-like hair with vines and wears a tiara.

The Wood makes vines from the ground and then make it intertwined like a net who protect her master. The Creature landed in the Wood's vines, But it keep push the net with amazing power.

"The Water, Push back the creature, **The Water!**" Sakura called again, touching another card with Star Wand who now materialized as a blue mermaid with webbed fingers and large ears. Looking at the black mass defiantly, The Water creates a water stream from her hand to the vines and pushes away the black mass.

"That magic is…" Yuuno look at the girls who back to their respective card form, "They are not magic. Wait, what are them?" Yuuno confused and his archeology sense is tingling.

"They are Sakura Card," Kero answered proudly, "Each card has their own personality, mind and power and all of them tied their loyalty to Sakura. And My name is Keroberos, A guardian Beast who guards them."

The Black creature still not surrender, now produce a several black tentacle from its body and again jumped towards Sakura and Nanoha. Sakura readying another card, but looking at Nanoha who know opened her eyes, Sakura keep herself to act.

Nanoha raising her staff and pointed at the creature. The next moment the tentacle lunged towards them. Raising heart declared, {**Protection**} and the barrier foiled the tentacle attempt to attack and violated the girls.

"Lyrical Magical!" Nanoha called.

"If you attack and seal it correctly, it should change back into a jewel seed," Yuuno said.

"Jewel Seed Seal!"

Hearing her new master command, Raising Heart said, {**Sealing Mode. Set Up!**} And then change her form. Raising Heart's head extends away from the main body, and two energy wings spread from the gap.

Nanoha ready to shoot the creature that now landed in the street.

"Sakura, Back off!"

In Kero order, Sakura grab Nanoha waist, accidentally canceling Sealing process, and then using The Jump to move them into another roof. In the place where they just stood, a woman in purple wearing a blindfold landed.

"Hoee! Who is she?" Sakura asked in panic.

"The kind of creature I don't want to deal with," Kero answered, "Sakura, Retreat! Don't attack the creature. We will back after you have better plan."

Kero flied in front of Sakura, covering his body with his wings. Sakura's magic circle appeared under Kero and when Kero open her wings, a winged Lion form appeared before Sakura.

"But…"

"Ferret, you don't know magic in this world, right?" The winged Lion looking at the Ferret, "Follow my orders, we will back to seal your jewel seed after we have a plan. Now, sit in my back."

Nanoha –still look amazed and surprised, but mostly confused- and Sakura nodded and following Kero orders. They look at the black creature again that now attacking the woman in purple. But instead crushing her, The Creature opening its body and caught the woman a whole.

Kero flied towards sky while surrounding the creature that just absorbs the woman.

"Sakura, Call the brat, we need his help," Kero ordered, "I will kill whoever bring that creature here!"

"Hoeee! But I don't bring my cell phone," Sakura said in panic.

* * *

**Chapter 3, Act 3 : A Wish **

Jewel Seed is lost logia that grant a wish in the most mysterious and twisted way. Encountering a Class Card Rider, Jewel Seed Know she has a wish to be granted, one reason why she take form as Class Card.

Jewel Seed Tried to read her. Bullied by her sisters because she is the only mortal among them, forced to take refuge by their own worshippers, disgraced, tortured, killing, slaughtering, become terror among human, distorted by human fear and then killed by demigod Perseus and regretting her own live.

What she wishes is a second chance.

_If so, Don't let human seal you in this puny form, _The Jewel Seed said, _the true freedom is where you can walking around in your own form and power. _

Rider unable to replied, unable to ignore, unable to reject, when the black mass enveloped her, altering her form, distorting her mind.

_Now, You have a power, _It said, _what will you do? _

Rider's distorted mind, unable to think, shouted in anger.

**Kill!**

* * *

**Chapter 3, Act 4 : Mahou Shoujo Scramble Squad**

I have never thought that hunting Class Card will be this difficult. From what I see in Mahou Shoujo Anime is the protagonist will defeat her enemy easily in the early episode. But No, for one, this is not Anime. An easy chance like that wouldn't occur here.

And it's because I already destroying all chance. My fail to defeat Rider, caught by her chain and then forced Ruby to escape in panic is what make us in this unwanted situation. Rider looses on the city and maybe hurting someone on the street something that Onii-chan never wants to happen.

"It's your fault," The short black haired girl murmured, holding Ruby Look-alike in her hand, "If you are not ordering Ruby to escape, That creature wont here right now. Cowards," her hatred clearly radiating for her body and hurting me with guilt.

"Yes, I know it's my fault," I said, "I understand it very well," And without realize it, a tears wetted my cheek

"No," Suddenly Onii-chan patted my head, pick Ruby from the ground and the put it in my hand, "We must thought about what to do rather than thought about that," Onii-chan then look at the short black haired girl, "By the way, Who are you?"

"Ah…She is Miyu, My proxy who contracted with Sapphire," Another girl with blonde hair and the same age as Rin-san approaching Onii-chan and give a smile, "Long time no see, Emiya-kun, Hohohohoho, Glad to meet you, It sad that the we meet in this troublesome situation. And that girl is?" She then pointed at me with annoying face.

"Luuu….Viii….Aaaaaa!" and suddenly, followed by Rin-san voice full of killing intent, a kick hit the back of the blonde girl head, make the ojou-san kiss the dirt.

A comedic scene in the wrong time, I thought. My eyes not produce tears anymore and when I can think clearly about it, Of course if that girl not appeared suddenly in front off onii-chan, I wouldn't order Ruby to bailing out.

Meanwhile, Rin-san and The Blonde Ojou-sama, Luvia-san, rise and continue their fight.

"If you are here since the beginning you could help, Stupid blockhead!" Rin-san delivering her protests with a punch.

"I…I can't believe you kick a lady in the head," Luvia-san dodging Rin-san punch and then continue, "This is why I can't stand a barbaric brainless shrimp like you. Oh excluding Emiya-kun and Miyu, okay?"

"He…What do you mean?" Rin-san take out her jewel, "Isn't it you who let Rider escape and…"

"Now…Now, Don't fight, girls," Onii-chan tried to calm them down.

Both girls make a sigh and then suppressing their anger. But Luvia-san then looking at me, apparently disgusted. Finally I decide to introduce myself.

"Illysaviel Von Einzbern-Emiya," I said, "Can I know who are you?" I asked as polite as possible, with a slight bow remembering an ethic lesson by mom when I still a little girl.

"Oh…It's unexpected to me that you are so polite. Not like a certain barbaric girl in there," Luvia-san nodded in approval, "My name is Luviagelita Edelfelt, and that girl over there is Sapphire Contractor, Miyu," Luvia-san give a polite bow, "Wait you are Emiya?"

"Hahahaha…" Like maniac, Rin-san laughed, "And she is Ruby contractor."

"Could you stop this comedic act and finish this fast?" Onii-chan interrupted their pride battle.

"Okay…Okay, Ruby, and Wake up! Track Rider and we will hunt her down right now," Rin-san ordered.

And then Ruby moved, flied and surrounding me twice and then put herself in my hand again, excitedly said, "Before that, Henshin!" and then transformation sequence ensued.

A second chance, this not finished yet, and I will not fail again. I can feel hatred in my back but when Onii-chan give his smile on me, I can ignore it and focus on what I must do right now.

Episode two just begin, you know.

* * *

Fuyuki Bridge, A bridge that connecter Miyama and Shinto, now is filled with terror. A terror in form of a woman in purple with blindfold covered her eye and holding a chained-nail I her hand. A terror that now enveloped by a black mist that make whoever see it tremble in fear.

If you are normal human, looking at it will make you freeze for a few second before the weapon in its hand maimed your body in perfect mess of chopped meat.

Lucky there are no human in the bridge.

Of course, we are not counting Yue as human. A guardian of Sakura Card wouldn't affected by the whole terror who radiated by the distorted creature. Looking at the Distorted Creature from the higher place in the bridge, Yue know that this creature is dangerous.

Not a dangerous that will kill or hurt you. You know, this is a dangerous type that will make you want to die here and now. Yes, for human who have a rational mind, it's better to die before the black mist covered them and plant a fear in their mind.

So, it's a bit surprise for Yue to found a group of teenager –Magus, Yue corrected- who appeared in the Shinto side of Fuyuki Bridge. A strange group, Yue thought. And two of them remind Yue to his mistress, Kinomoto Sakura

With pink frilly dress, a white haired girl holding a wand with five-pointed star inside a winged ring in the tip of the wand. A nice replica if not copy of Sakura's Star Wand. The different is a small cross in another tip of wand.

The second girl, with swimsuit-like costume with purple in color, is a short black haired girl holding another wand with six-pointed star inside a ring with a pair of ribbon. Not a nice replica, but close enough, of the first wand. And there is a short rope in another tip.

Yue, who is a creature of magic himself, recognized that wand as sentient and smart want called Kaleidostick created by The Wizard Marshall, the damn Clow Obsessed Vampire.

The third and fourth girl is a normal but high level magus. Wearing civilian clothes. The third is twin tail black haired girl and the fourth is a long blonde haired girl. Both enveloped by a pride aura but its clear, inside, they are just a normal weak girl enveloped by a strong resolve.

The last one is the most interesting. A red haired swordsman with a bit of magic. Not entirely a good magus or even have a power to do a difficult magic. But from his aura, Yue know he is not normal. The first impression is a blade. Forged as hard as possible to create a sharp and dangerous sword. A strange impression if he is a normal human.

There is also a strange barrier that chase non-magical away. Not Li's magical signature, Yue noted, but very useful.

The first attack is launched by a twin-tailed girl. She throws three jewels that exploded in the face of the distorted creature. A fourth, fifth and sixth thrown by the blonde girl that rather than face, is exploded in the distorted creature feet, creating a smoke-screen surrounding their enemy.

The second attack is initiated by the white-haired girl. Shooting a pink colored raw mana towards the smoke-screen where the distorted creature just stands. But of course it's useless since the creature is already move from where its stand.

The smoke is yet cleared, but the distorted creature lunged towards its last offender. Followed by crack that annihilated asphalt it's stepped, the nail in the end of its chained launched, move like a snake a pierce towards the white haired girl.

But a katana deflected the nail. The nail thrown back but caught by the distorted creature right hand, it then launch a punch with her left hand that covered by chain. But again, the still-sheathed katana deflected the punch.

The defender? It's the red haired boy with unusual katana suddenly appeared in his hand. An unusual katana but not a sword that Yue know.

The Distorted Creature jumped back, but the red head lunged, put the katana in his waist and then draw out the katana from its sheath, slashing its shoulder trough its waist. But there are no blood splashed. Instead, the black mass now covering the katana.

Panic, The red head thrown away the katana and then the katana dispersed into thin air while the black mass back to its master body. The chance then used by the short-black haired girl. Using a strange card to change her wand into blood-colored lance, she lunged and –somehow- pierces the distorted creature heart.

But there are no wounds. Even the heart already pierced, the distorted creature still alive and move. It's grab the lance and then covered half of it with black mass. The girl obviously afraid and then pull out the lance, change the lance back to its wand form while banishing the black mass with purple colored raw mana.

The distorted creature lunged again, but interrupted by a pink colored blast of mana. But that doesn't stop the creature to keep moving forward. It's moving, not stepping aside, but moving forward towards the white haired girl, its offender.

Walking, walking and then running, moving as fast as blur and suddenly stopped right in front of the white haired girl, nail pointed at her neck, ready to skewered the girl neck.

But then time stopped.

Literally.

Yue then looked towards the source of power, holding the Time in her hand is Kinomoto Sakura, his master. Riding Kero with another brown haired girl with twin tails. Who is her name? Ah…Digging another side of his memory, it's Nanoha. Takamachi Nanoha.

Kero landed in the land and both girls jumped down. Nanoha then pointed her staff to the distorted creature. Three wings appeared in each side of the staff. A strange magical circle appeared in her foot and three spell line circulating in her staff.

"Divine…!" The staff then compiling a pink light on its tips, "Busters!" and then at the same time when The Time is deactivated, a light compression that strong enough to thrown the Distorted Creature.

Is it time to join them? Yue asked.

* * *

**Chapter 3, Act 5 : Double Sealing.**

There are something good happen. I don't know what, but the moment Rider approaching, Suddenly Nanoha-chan and Sakura-chan appeared in front of me with Rider thrown a back with a pink light from Nanoha Staff.

The circumstance suddenly becomes tense. Rider is not hurt or thrown a back too far with our attack, combined. But Nanoha, with only one shoot of pink light full of cuteness, can make Rider fall in her butt.

"You are…" I paused, it's impossible, right? "A Mahou Shoujo?"

"Hoee~~" Sakura-chan is the first one to react, "I never think that way. Tomoyo-chan mentions it a few time, But I never thought about it. In the other hand…" Sakura-chan then looking at Nanoha-chan.

"W…What?" Nanoha seems surprised.

"She get a magical trinket from cute animal, have a massive power with pink light and sparkle's," The winged Lion beside Sakura said, "I guess you are right. And unlike you, Sakura, She is transforming."

"What is Mahou Shoujo?" Another voice from the ferret in Nanoha-chan's shoulder asked.

"Kero-chan, why I am not transforming like Nanoha-chan and Illya-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Wait a second," I stopped their conversation, "The winged lion and ferret is talking?"

"Ha? What are you talking about Illya-san?" Ruby interrupted, "You have a talking wand in your hand, why so surprised?"

"Hoee! The wand is talking!" Sakura also surprised.

"But Sakura-chan, you have a plushy-turn-to-lion who can talk too," Nanoha said, "Oh…And I have a ferret."

"Wait….Wait…Wait," It was Rin-san turn to stop our conversation, "Who are you? Why you using Ancient Magic?"

"Tohsaka, Its not there right time, don't you think?" Onii-chan then running towards us, "**Trace On!**" and with Nodachi in his right hand stand before us, "Attack incoming!"

Suddenly a chained-nail attacked, but Onii-chan successfully deflects it while his shadow moved, make a shield that holding Rider kick and force her to jump back. The Winged Lion then stand before Sakura-chan and spout a fire out from his mouth.

Even with that, Rider only thrown a back, not hurt or even burned into crisp. It's frustrating. All of us back to alert mode. Rin-san and Luvia-san are moving to the right and left side of our formation respectively, preparing their exploding jewel . Miyu a few step from Luvia-san, gathering a raw mana in Sapphire head, holding it with two hands. Onii-chan dispersing his Nodachi. His breath is ragged, but he still keeps fighting.

This is a long day and we will not go home before Rider defeated.

Different with Class Card Hunter crew, Sakura-chan look as oblivious as usual, believing that everything will be all right –and I too, hope so. While Nanoha, holding her staff, using an expression that I never see. An expression that said she herself has a mission to accomplish. Is it related to sudden power up Rider have? Rider is already strong to begin with, but that black mist is in the one whole new level.

Nanoha have mission, so do I. knowing this I pointed Ruby towards Rider. I must finish my mission too or episode two will never end before it began.

"Finally you take it seriously, Illya-san," Ruby said as cheerful as usual.

"Haha…Of course!" I said, "Mahou shoujo will not surrender that easily," and then compressed a raw mana in Ruby head.

"Everything will be all right!" Sakura-chan said, "Right, Nanoha-chan?"

"I hope so," Nanoha nodded.

"Sakura, Focus!" The winged-lion shouted, biting Sakura's pajama collar and then fly.

A chained-nail that thrown towards Sakura suddenly turns left and move toward me. But, {**Protection**} a mechanic voice can be heard and Nanoha-chan who stand beside me raising her staff. Deflecting the chains that almost pierce us. Nanoha-chan then pointed her staff towards Rider.

"Lyrical Magical," She shouted, but Rider moving, left and right and left and right, make Nanoha aim more difficult, "Yuuno-kun, I cannot take aim!"

"Hei, Albino-girl, you can do something too, right?" The winged-lion who already take Sakura back to the ground said.

Of course I can, wait, "Who do you call Albino-girl!" I protested.

"Incoming!" Nanoha-chan shouted.

"**Trace On!**" It was Onii-chan voice. With old-looking sword in his hand, Onii-chan deflecting Rider's left hand that punching him in the guts. But unlike before, the black mist is not covering the sword. Onii-chan smiled and then slashing Rider's left hand –and to our surprise- and cut it.

I can do something too! Then I raised Ruby.

"Onii-chan, step back!" I shout, "Ruby, Ready to attack!"

"Aye, Captain!" Ruby answered.

When Onii-chan slashing Rider's torso and make her bleeding, Onii-chan jumped back and then running towards us. Rider in his tail.

"Spread Shoot!" But in my order, a pink colored spreading mana attacking a ground where Rider just stands. I look towards Onii-chan who finally fainted in the spot.

"The Watery! Hold her in one place, **The Watery!**" Sakura-chan voice shouted and then water in the river under us raising, taking form of a huge woman and then moving like Tsunami towards where Rider just stands. The place where Rider stand now full with water, but somehow the water is not spreading to the entire bridge.

And a few minutes later, Rider appeared, bind by water and unconscious.

"Nanoha, Now!" The ferret said.

"**Class Card Include, Lance!**" And followed by Miyu-san voice. I forgot she is here. But in her order, Sapphire turned into blood colored lance and then lunged.

"Illya! Don't let Miyu defeat Rider before you!" Rin-san ordered.

Hurriedly, I pull Archer Card and place it on Ruby head, "**Class Card Include, Archer!**" and in my order, Ruby turned into bow.

And…Only bow? "Hey, Ruby! Where is the arrow!" I asked.

Meanwhile, Miyu finally reaching Rider, But Sakura stands before her with the Winged Lion beside her, ready to spouting fire out.

"Go away, don't interfere!" Miyu shouted in anger.

"Let Nanoha finishing her job first," Sakura-chan said, "The Wood, Bind this girl and don't let her go until Nanoha-chan finished, **The Wood!**" and then in her order, A card flied and turn into woman in green who binding Miyu's limb.

"Hei! Release her, what does that child can do?!" Luvia-san protested and taking out an exploding jewel and approaching.

"Illya! Do something!" Rin-san also protested.

But I just stand there, believing Nanoha-chan to do her job first. She also has mission. I don't know what that is, but Sakura-san said she must do it first. And so I will believe my friend.

"Jewel Seed Seal!" Nanoha shouted, followed by a sound of exploding jewel from Luvia-san who foiled by a floating shield before Sakura.

Looking back at Rider, I can found a roman number 'XXI' appeared in her forehead.

{**Stand By. Ready.**} Again, Nanoha-chan staff said in mechanical tone. A magical circle then appeared under her foot and a three wing appeared in each side of her staff.

"Lyrical Magical, Jewel Seed Serial XXI," then from Nanoha-chan staff, a pink ribbons flied towards Rider and binding her entire body, "SEAL!"

{**Sealing!**}

And with that, a blue jewel appeared from Rider forehead, absorbing all black mist that surrounding her, the same mist that cloaking her and boosting her defense. The blue jewel with 'XXI' on it then fled towards Nanoha-chan's staff and then disappeared.

And at that time, Miyu-san stabbing the vines that binding her limb and then lunged towards Rider who still unconscious. Without the black mist, her attack will succeed. Then I followed, Lunged towards Rider as fast as I can.

"Ruby, Back to wand," I ordered, "And collect all mana you have and shoot it in my order."

"Okay, Master!" Ruby responded happily.

A reaching Rider first, Ruby's tip pointed towards Rider torso and…

"Now!" Raw Mana in Ruby fired.

Ah…But suddenly Rider freed herself, dodging my point-blank attack and tried to run away from me. Rider jumping to the left, but too late, a blood colored lance stabbing her heart and in instant she turned into card.

"Class Card Rider successfully retrieved," Without changing her monotone voice, Miyu looking at me with face that said, 'I am better than you.'

An unreasonable hatred, a will to prove that she is better than me. What feeling is this? I failed this battle to Miyu, but I still satisfied that no one gets hurt and Onii-chan is okay.

"Good job, Illya-chan," Sakura-chan smiled, "You too, Nanoha-chan."

"Ah…hah…I never know using magic will be this tiresome," Nanoha added, "Illya-chan, Thank you for your help, Sakura-chan too. I don't know what will happen without you two."

"It's you who seal the black mist thingy," I replied, "We won't defeat Rider without that."

Suddenly Miyu stopped herself and looking at me. Her body tremble and then she looking back at me.

"Why?"

"Because they are my friend," I whispered, "Even I fail, they will always with me."

"Ah…Illya-chan, who are they?" Sakura-chan asked.

"Miyu-san, Luvia-san, Rin-san, Ruby and Sapphire," I introduced my new friend in short, "They are here to retrieve the Class Card," I pointed at the card in Miyu's hand, "And I'm here to help.

"All of you, Thanks for your help," Sakura bowed.

Then Miyu's expression changed again, Shocked then smiled. She is lonely, I thought. A strong girl but too lonely that she will break. Glad Sakura-chan cans melting everyone with her smile.

And then Miyu looking at Onii-chan.

* * *

**Chapter 3, Act 6 : What hidden behind a name.**

Tohaka Rin is hard worker and had high self-esteem. She is great magus, the first one in Clock Tower, according to her co-teacher, Waver Velvet, in her generations. The same rank as her rival, Luvia.

But looking at how capable the two girls that in the same age as Illya can punch back Rider make Rin thinking again about her true power. And there is that Jewel, A jewel that give Rider boost up power. That's an artifacts that will make Clock Tower panic with how great its power is. Exactly like how Class Card is, except, The Jewel doesn't have its own form.

Rin's smart brain instantly understand that the two magus –If she can call them that- who a few years younger than Rin have a power that stronger than herself, Luvia and maybe half of the Clock Tower combined.

Maybe…

"Hoee!" the girl named Sakura then looking at Rin and Luvia, "Are you from Clock Tower?

"Clock Tower?" Another girl named Nanoha looking at Sakura.

"Syaoran-kun said they are mean people who do horrible things to unknown like Clow Card," Answered Sakura, "I will not let you take Nanoha-chan and Yuuno-kun!"

"Ha! So Rin-san and Luvia-san is the bigger bad in the Class Card hunting?" Illya shocked –or more like, she enjoying it, "Onii-chan?"

Emiya who leaning towards her sister then weakly said, "Rin is not that dangerous. But…"

"Of course we will take you to Clock Tower," Suddenly Luvia cut off Emiya sentence, "What they do is a true magic! Even greater than the first five. Maybe they have power to reach Akasha! Right, Rin?"

For once, Rin Agreed.

"So, Clock Tower is organization who governing magic in this world?" The Ferret that always sits in Nanoha's shoulder said, "Not a wise decision to make a trouble with Mid-Childan mage." He said while Nanoha raising her Staff.

"Is that where you came from, Ferret?" The winged-Lion asked.

"Yes, with more-advanced magic than your world, I am sure TSAB will take over this world in few days," The Ferret answered, "But I don't think they will do that."

"That's bad," The winged Lion replied, "Let's do my way," The Winged Lion then walking toward Rin and Luvia, "Hei, Magus. Have you ever heard 'Li Sakura'?"

"Li…Sakura?" Suddenly Rin covered in horror.

That's name is a name that feared in Clock Tower because how mysterious is the owner of the name and how enforcers that sanded to her always back with a fear without describing much what happen to them.

"Hohoho…So, the owner of that name is in this small country? That's not funny, you know?" Luvia said

"Kero-chan! I'm not using that name yet!" Sakura suddenly said, blushing, "I haven't married with Syaoran-kun yet, so I'm not using that name. How many times I already told you."

Suddenly the entire cast flabbergasted.

"You…You…Sakura-chan…Married?" Illya look surprised –for different reason than both magus.

"You are…Li Sakura?" Luvia said, couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yes, She is Li Sakura," suddenly A voice can be heard, "A heir of Clow Card, A master of Sakura Card, A fiancé of Li clan Head, Li Xiao Lang and the strongest Sorceress in the planet who send your enforcers away," And with a blast of wind, A boy with brown hair and a winged man with long white hair landed before them, "And I am Li Xiao Lang, The one who responsible for this city. So, is Clock Tower still want to take these girls away from Li's territory?"

Yuuno looked at Sakura, shocked that the person who helped them is the strongest sorceress –if not Magic user- in this world. Both Illya and Nanoha also surprised but for different reason.

"How many years have you become Mahou Shoujo?" Illya asked curiously.

"Err…It start when I'm nine," Sakura answered, "Ah…How about you? Nanoha-chan just Meet yuuno-kun tonight."

"I still not fully understand what happen here, thought," Nanoha added with nervous smile.

"Don't worry, I just get this stick last night thank to Rin-san," Illya said proudly.

"Oh…So Clock Tower Magus decides to involving civilian in their affair?" Syaoran looked at both magus, "And not only one, but Three?"

"I'm not exactly civilian, you know?" Emiya added weakly.

"Sakura, can you bring the girls to your home?" Syaoran asked, "I have something to discuss with our senpai," Syaoran smirked, Jian in his hand sparked with lightning.

Both Rin and Luvia hugging each other, too scared to said something. Rin thought is true, Li's clan will not like what just happen here.

* * *

**Chapter 3, Act 7 : Brother Alliances**

Not too far from Fuyuki Bridge, Miyama side. A young man makes a big sigh. Holding his katana in right hand, He felt relieved with the outcome of the battle. The monster –If he may call it- is truly dangerous, but its amazed him that Nanoha can manage it just well.

"You are also here, Kyouya."

A voice surprised him. A younger man than him appeared. He has tanned skin, dark brown hair and well-built body that make him look older. His dark brown eyes expressing a worry but his face maintain an aloof expression.

"Touya," The man –Kyouya- look surprised, "Since when are you here?"

"Since Sakura take off from her bedroom," He answered in neutral tone, "It's a long time since eh using that card."

"You know?" Kyouya look at Touya surprised, "And you let her go?"

"I believe here," Touya said, "Beside, I will get in their way if I come too. You realized that too, right?"

Both older brothers have a silent moment for several second. Touya then turning around.

"Its better you not asking Nanoha about it," Touya suggested, "Just believe she can handle it."

"But She just..."

"How many years you will watching over her, Siscon?" Touya said in mocking tone.

"Shut up, Hypocrite!" Kyouya replied in angry tone.

"Beside There are Sakura with her. You will look stupid like Emiya if you risk yourself there. Well, Emiya have a skill to backing up his idiocy."

Kyouya nodded, Understand what His fellow getting at and remember how unlucky (or lucky, depending on how you look at it) to have her sister after her. Kyouya nodded. He is not siscon as Touya suspected, just overprotective brother. But if He cannot do anything for her little sister, maybe He will do what Touya suggested. Kyouya make a sigh and imagine how badly Nanoha will lied if he asking about what happen tonight.

Suddenly a winged humanoid landed beside Touya. Kyouya look at them, surprised, but maybe it's a mild surprise compared too many things that happen today.

"Good job, Yue," Touya said, Smiled, a rare smile that make Kyouya want to take a picture of it and sell it to Touya fan girl club.

"Thanks, Touya," The winged humanoid called Yue nodded and then looking at Kyouya, "You are Kyouya, right?"

"You know me?"

"No, not this side of me at least," Yue smiled, "You must go home now. Nanoha and Illya will go to Sakura's house tonight and don't worry; Sakura is more than capable to protect your sister."

"Why are you so sure?" Kyouya asked.

"If not, then she will never be my master," Yue smiled, "See you around," and with that sentence, a magic circle appeared below him. His pair of wings covering his entire body and when Magic circle appeared and the light dimmed, another body, another boy –Yukito- appeared.

"Good night Kyouya-san," He said as if nothing happened, "Worry about your sister?"

"Leave him alone, Yuki," Touya called out, "He have many thing to think about."

"Ah…You are right," Kyouya agreed, "Good night, you two."

"Good night,", "Good night," and with that, the boys separated to different direction.

* * *

**An : **I grasp Illya and Sakura character, now. Shirou is still imperfect but Nanoha character is totally messed. I like the battle scene here and more or less satisfied by my work. But for role management, I totally forgot about Rin, Luvia and Miyu existence until the end. But hey, I tried. Tell me what you think and I hope I can improve in the next chapter.

Here is My An, Illyasviel Emiya Sign out!

Ps : You may want to check a Forum I make, go [FateLoli : Illya Prisma] link : /forum/FateLoli-Illya-Prisma/139810/

PSS : someone named Aerial Atom helping me purging any grammar mistake for this chapter. if you are girl, I love you3, If you are a boy, Thank's a lot, Onii-san.


	4. Omake 1 : Anime Theme Song

Some Author thrown an Opening Song to their fanfiction followed by a 'Video Clip' written under the lyric to help A reader Imagine what its look like if The Author successfully make an animation for their fanfiction. You know, That's a Great deal of Idea. Originally, I have though to mix and match three opening and some scene from three anime using Adobe Premiere, but since my laptop's system requirement is not enough for that software, I'm postpone that project until I brought new laptop. and then I make this...

Open youtube and find the song~~

* * *

Now Playing : LiSA - Oath Sign - Opening of Fate Zero S1

* * *

**Intro**

The song started with Sunset in Fuyuki Bridge Followed by 'Fate/Kaleido : Jewel Card' Logo Faded in.

**Kurikaesu sekai nando te wo nobashitara**

**How many times must I reach my hand out to this repeating world**

Illya appeared in screen watching an anime with Shirou standing behind her, smacking her head with a thick book. Followed by Miyu who standing alone with torn clothes, barely stand with an expression that said, "I already give up".

**Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no**

**For the fleeting tears to soften my black heart**

Nanoha holding a tray and handing a cake to the customer in Midori-ya while Yuuno in her shoulder. Then a picture of Fate Tortured by her mother appeared, Fate's expression is blank.

**Mebaedashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara**

**If these awakened feelings resonated in my heart**

Sakura and Tomoyo making a cake with Kero flying happily but suddenly fall in the butter and make a white smoke covering them. Then Syaoran's picture, injured badly with his Jian sword helping him standing, appeared.

**Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou**

**I'd stand guard beside you forever and ever**

Shirou and Kyouya sparing with a shinai, then the picture zoom in to Shirou's face that sweated a lot. Then the screen turned red and a picture of child-shirou holding Kansou and Bakuya appeared in the middle of fire with little Illya sit behind him hugging an Archer Card in her chest.

**Ochita kibou wo hirote**

**If I pick up these fallen hopes**

Nanoha holding a Raising Heart Stand By mode, Kiss it and then enveloped by pink light who turning her clothes into her barrier jacket and Raising heart Sealing mode in her hand.

**Asu ni tsunaide yukeba**

**And link them on tomorroe**

And then Ruby flying around Illya and enveloping with a pink light who transformed her into her magical girl costume.

**Karamatta ibitsu na negai date hodokeru**

**Even these entwined, twisted wishes will come apart.**

Sakura appeared, transforming her star key into star wand, followed by Sakura Book opened and then Sakura Card bursting out covering Sakura with pink light. Camera then zooming in towards her face that showed a blank expression and then a light covering the screen.

**Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita**

**I've held up the light and erased my hestitaion**

Illya and Miyu jumping back from Distorted-Rider and then blasting it with Mana Shoot from Ruby and Sapphire. A smoke covering Rider but Fate appeared, flying towards sky.

**Agatekatta no wa mirai de**

**What I wanted to give you is in the future**

Nanoha who hovering in the sky with her magical circle in her feet shooting a divine buster towards Fate, The screen zoom in towards her face that show her determined expression.

**Naiteru yoru daita mama**

**Crying and embracing the night**

But Fate dodges the Divine Buster and approaching Nanoha with Bardiche in hand and Photon Lancer in her surroundings.

**Nageki Wo Sakende**

**Screaming its grief out loud**

The screen then changed to Sakura, surrounded be Sakura Cards in Card From walking towards Assassin and their company.

**Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga**

**The distant ideals gently heal**

Sakura then raising her right hand, send a blast of Thunder and Fire towards them, make all of them thrown to the sky with one of them landed beside Syaoran who looking at her with a tears in his face

**Sotto iyashite yuku**

**These legs that have stepped forward**

A picture of Irisviel driving a car with Kiritsugu besides her reloading a Calico M950 appeared, The car Jumped and landed beside Shirou.

**Tashika na kizuna wo tsuyoku nigirisusumou**

**I'll hold on tightto these definite bonds as I advanced**

Shirou lunged towards Saber with Kansou and Bakuya in his hand While Irisviel Cheering up from her car and Kiritsugu began to aimed, then screen changed to Shirou who attacking Kyouya with two shinai while Kyouya only using one, Scene changed back to Saber who deflecting Shirou's attack and thrown him back, but Yue caught him.

**Dokomade mo**

**No matter where I go**

A scene back to Sky of Fuyuki City, but with Big Fire there.

**Kegarekitte Kiseki wo se ni**

**I'll shoulder These tainted miracles**

In quick pace a picture of Fate with Arf in the top of building, Then Miyu with Sapphire in walking alone walking away from the camera, Then Eriol sit in his favorite chair accompanied by Nakuru and Kaho with Suppie in his hand appeared, Then The Camera changed toward sunrise in Fuyuki Bridge.

* * *

I hope you enjoy my little silly fantasy. Any picture -more like A description, though- that appeared in this Video Clip is may or may not be hinting at something. I hope I never forget a chekov gun that I thrown here. Good luck with imagining things and tell me what is your prediction about sakura's story.

Illyasviel Emiya, Sign Out.


End file.
